


Goddess Under the Bed

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.And here is the next one, just random inspiration. Hope it’s enjoyed.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Goddess Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> And here is the next one, just random inspiration. Hope it’s enjoyed.

Five year old Harry Potter sat on his new, if a bit terrible and broken, bed in Dudley’s old second bedroom. He teetered back and forth a bit, smiling, amazed he had been given such a large room! Even though he was a freak, he was reminded daily so it had to be true, and didn’t deserve such things, he had gotten it. He didn’t know why he was given the room, but he wouldn’t say anything. 

  
  
  


~GutB~

  
  


Boredom. That was what plagued Hvezda, unmitigated, incomparable boredom. She was a true immortal. A goddess made from nothing, yet she had power and dominion over so much. The stars in the Galaxy, and the darkness between them. That was her domain, and though she held insurmountable power, she had absolutely nothing to do, and it was… aggravating. She was interrupted from her brooding by the sound of a small tear, and her eyebrow raised. She got up, skin as dark as the night while her hair was as bright as any star, and made her way to the sound. 

  
  


What she found confused her for a moment, before she bore a wide grin. She saw the structure of a bed, broken and tattered, barely even put together. It was shown through a portal, and she reached up to test the edges of said portal, snickering softly when she could feel them solid. Oh, this was one of her older worlds, she could feel it. She visited countless worlds in her lifespan, and left a bit of herself in each. Some, however, she left more than in others. One such place being earth, as it was now called. She left many artifacts to the people that had worshiped her, but she had been called to another planet, so she was no longer revered. 

  
  


It wasn’t like it mattered, though, as the universe was ever growing, and so were those who worshiped her. She tested the portal again, before grasping the edges and pulling herself up, head slowly coming through, careful not to bump herself, even if it wouldn’t hurt. She heard something slam close, and then a few clicks, making her brow furrow. Locks? Yes, that’s what they were called, interesting. She then heard a soft sniffling, and then the scent of fresh tears hit her senses, and she frowned. That would not do. No, not in her presence. 

~GutB~

  
  


Harry didn’t mean to do it, not at all. His teacher had been just so rude, so mean to him, because she didn’t like his name. He knew he had done it, but he didn’t know how, and he had gotten such a spanking from it. Then his uncle yelled at him and kept him from dinner, it wasn’t fair, even if he was a freak. So occupied with his thoughts he was, that he did not notice the form exit from under his bed. He didn’t notice until the moonlight shown in, and there was a slight flash of brilliant yellow and red. He looked up to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, oh yes, none would ever compare to her. His tears were slowing, looking at this woman in awe. 

  
  


The woman, probably an angel, opened her mouth and spoke, but all Harry heard was a language he couldn’t even think about understanding. She seemed to think for a moment, before her eyes flashed a brilliant set of every color Harry had ever thought of, before she opened her mouth again and spoke once more. 

  
  


“Can you understand me now, child?” She said, and he nodded, sitting up on his bed with a soft wince at his sore bottom. “Why are you in pain, child?” She asked, coming to him and stroking his cheek, making him sigh and lean into it, that was so nice. Her hand was cool on his cheek, her skin tone a stark contrast to his paler complexion. 

  
  


“I got spanked, miss.” Harry said, and then shuddered, in a good way, as he felt his bottom no longer throb in pain. He looked up at her with wide eyes, before gasping as she took him onto her lap, running her fingers through his hair. 

  
  


“And why, did you get spanked, child, Were you being naughty?” The woman asked, and he wriggled on her lap, before speaking. 

  
  


“I… I turned my teacher’s hair blue, because she was mean to me.” He said, whispering softly, surprised by her gay laugh. He smiled ever so softly, before she looked at him, making him sober up quickly. 

  
  


“Ah, well, it was unintentional, correct?” She asked, and he blinked, that was a large word. “Did you mean to do it?” She clarified, and he shook his head. She could feel the sincerity coming from him, and she nodded. 

  
  


“Then it is fine, child.” She said, before she stroked his back lightly. “Allow me to introduce myself, child. I am Hvezda, goddess of the dark and the stars, timeless as is the universe.” She smiled at his bright, awe filled eyes. “And your name, child?” She asked, and he bit his lip softly, in his own contemplation. 

  
  


“I…” He started, before gathering what small amount of courage a five year old would have. “My name is Harry Potter, but… my uncle and aunt, and cousin call me freak.” He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, despite it being the exact opposite of that. 

  
  


“Hmmm, and I would assume you would prefer Harry?” Hvezda asked, and he blinked again, another word he didn’t know. “You would like Harry better than freak?” She clarified again, and he nodded. “Then so be it, you are Harry.” She said and he smiled, before giving her the biggest hug he could manage. He was then given the gift of her speaking more, her voice so perfect, so… heavenly. Yes, he could say it was the greatest thing he had, or would ever, hear. 

  
~GutB~

  
  


The first time Hvezda laughed, it had been masked by the telly, as had Harry’s first bout of laughter. The second time, though, that had been heard. He had just heard a joke, older than the human civilization, and it had made him laugh just like a child his age should be doing. That had angered not only his aunt, but more terrifyingly so, his uncle.

  
  


“I guess I didn’t spank his arse hard enough, Pet!” Vernon said, getting up with a low grunt. “Son, your belt.” He said, holding out his hand, and getting said instrument with little hesitation. Dudley got up shortly after, holding his pants up, but he didn’t care. He would get to see the freak get whipped. 

  
  


“Make sure he learns, Vernon. I hate hearing his voice after a certain time of day.” Petunia said, getting up herself, this was her way of repaying her sister after years of neglect and her freakishness. 

  
The trio marched their way up to the bedroom, and because he had started walking first, Vernon was the first to get there. He undid the lock as silently as he could, smirking softly, before he slammed the door open, a bellow following the opening.    
  
  
“What are you finding so funny in here, Freak?” Vernon nearly screamed, before he caught sight of the goddess with the now terrified boy on her lap. “Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house!?” He bellowed this time, coming in to show the freak and the…. woman what for. 

  
  


“Is this the man that hurt you, Harry?” The woman asked, getting a hesitant nod in return, before her eyes snapped to said man. “Is that so…” She said, and Vernon shuddered as she growled,  _ growled _ at him. Her hand rising, and with it so did he, all twenty seven stones of man in front of her. It was like he was a feather, and Petunia whimpered. 

  
  


“Another freak, huh?” Vernon said, struggling, and just a bit belligerent. He had a few cups of brandy, it was his house he was entitled if he wanted. Because of this he was a little less… conscious of the fact that he was off the ground, without a word or flashy glow. 

  
  


“Vernon!” Petunia near screeched, before trying to tug down her husband. She yelped when he dropped, almost on top of her, before they both heard the almost sinister laughter from the woman. 

  
  


“Freak… an interesting way to speak to a goddess, Vernon Eugene Dursley.” She said, causing him to freeze. She put Harry down on his bed, which he now noticed was repaired like new, as was the rest of the room. 

  
  


“You are in the presence of Hvezda, Goddess of the Stars, and of the everlasting darkness. It would be wise of you,  _ mortal. _ ” She said, the world ‘mortal’ spoken as if he was the lowest form of life to ever exist. “To be careful of how you speak, and of how you speak to my chosen child.” She said that last bit with a soft caress to Harry’s cheek, causing him to smile at her. 

  
  


“Chosen child? But… but he’s a frea-” Petunia started, before her lips were sewn shut, though painlessly so to her. 

  
  


“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Hvezda said, smirking with a sinister glint in her eyes, which made the elder Dursleys twitch softly. She sat back down, pulling Harry into her lap and letting him rest on her, before she spoke again. 

  
  


“As you rest within this dwelling, so shall the thread remain, and so shall your footsteps always be light, and treacherous.” Hvezda said, the last part aimed at Vernon. “Your son, innocent in youth alone, will watch, and hopefully learn.” She said, looking at the slightly cowering boy, who was easily twice Harry’s size. 

“I will come and go as I see fit, as I am a goddess and I can do that.” She said, smirking at the wince of the two adults. “Know this, however, Mortals.” She said, tone turning colder and dark. “Should I learn of any more maltreatment to Harry, I shall reciprocate in kind… ten fold.” She snarled out, hugging Harry closer, as she had inadvertently scared him. “Good, now, get out.” With those last words, and a wave of her hand purely for show, they were ejected from the room. 

  
  


“Come now, child, I have kept you up far too late. You will sleep now, a sleep of peace and merriment.” She said, tucking him into his sheets, made of the finest material in the universe, and placing a gentle kiss to his head. It was like that of a mother, and he felt the warmth of the same kind. He sighed and nestled into his blankets, closing his eyes and falling into the best, and most restful sleep he had ever had. 

  
  


As he slept Hvezda looked around, extending her senses further into the house, and the world, to see just what had transpired in the millennia or three since she had been here. The first thing she found were wards, latched onto the property that protected the child from followers of a not quite dead monster of a man. She hummed in thought and then altered the wards, changing them so that he was protected from any that would harm him. Satisfied, she went on to explore the world as it had been changed. Her experiences lasting the night, before she woke up the child with a kiss on his cheek. 

  
  


“Rouse, child, for the new day has dawned, as I have blessed it to do so.” Hvezda said, smiling as Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes softly, smiling as it was shown that it was not a dream. He gave her a hug and then went to brush his teeth and use the bathroom, before coming back and gasping at what he saw. A full breakfast, that he didn’t have to cook, all for him. Well, and her if she wanted. As she was a goddess, she had no need for mortal sustenance, but it was always fun to enjoy new things. The door opened to reveal an angry Petunia, mouth still sewn shut, only for her eyes to go fearful. 

  
  


“Yes, Mortal?” The goddess asked, and Petunia shook her head and left without a word, causing Harry to get up. 

  
  


“I have to make breakfast, ms. Goddess.” Harry said, and was surprised when she tugged him onto her lap, giving his cheek a kiss. 

  
  


“No longer, child. Not unless you truly desire it.” She said, giving him a gentle hug. “Though, you should prepare for your education, for that is the foundation of a healthy mind.” She said, and he nodded, finishing his breakfast before getting his things for school, Vernon coming in shortly after, to get him and Dudley off to school. Vernon, as soon as his foot touched the outside of his house, felt his normal weight on him and he felt relieved at this. When Petunia came out to kiss his cheek, her lips had returned to normal, as did her ability to speak. 

  
  


“Be… careful, Vernon, alright? Who knows what… this person can do.” Petunia whispered to him, and he nodded before taking the young boys to school. He would have to think about this, maybe she’d take him off of their hands. She could probably be reasoned with, and he was a reasonable, charismatic man, he would take care of it. 

  
~GutB~

  
  


“It came today, Pet.” Vernon said, showing her the envelope that made her glare and growl through her threaded lips. Vernon had shown to be able to grow as a man, though Petunia kept up her spitefulness, which was why his light footed stepping had directly changed to him losing weight and being a better man. His wife had had the thread for years, now, and it never seemed like she would lose it. 

  
  


Petunia grabbed it and shoved it into the trash bin, before huffing and leaving the house, causing Vernon to shake his head softly. He hoped she would get better, perhaps with the boy going to this… school, she would. He took it out of the trash, wiped it off, and then went to knock on his nephew’s door. There was a soft ‘come in’, and he did just that. No longer surprised by the immaculate, yet not too overly lavish room his nephew resided in. He was sitting at a desk, no longer the scrawny malnourished boy he had been. He had the looks of his father and mother, combined seamlessly, with a bit of his goddess friend tossed in. 

  
  


“This came for you, boy.” Vernon said, coming in and giving the pre-teen the letter. Harry nodded, taking it and thanking his uncle, before going back to his school work. “Oh, and… um, Happy birthday.” Vernon said, before leaving and closing the door behind him. That caused Harry to blink and look up, glancing at the calendar. Huh. It was his birthday, after all. 

  
  


He opened the letter and read it’s contents, humming softly and then shrugging slightly, he would discuss this with aunt Hvezda, as he had started to call her, and she had been tickled pink when he first said that. He placed it on the desk and went back to his school work, humming a tune she had taught him, to himself. Around seven in the evening, give or take a few minutes, his bed clicked and then separated down the middle, allowing the goddess to climb out from the portal that appeared. 

  
  


“Good evening, aunty.” Harry said, giving her a hug and a kiss as she stood up, getting both in return as well. “My letter came in today, aunty.” He said to her, showing it to her on his desk. 

  
  


“Hmm… did it now?” Hvezda said, more to herself than him. She picked it up and looked it over, before huffing. “They expect you to know all of this, do they? Well, you do… but that is besides the point.” She said, before she whistled and a large bird came in through the open window. She stroked it’s head and it crooned softly, before she wrote a little note and attached it to it’s leg. 

  
  


“To Hogwarts, and I give you the speed of your kind magnified. Make haste, and do not let anything interfere.” Hvezda said, before stroking the plumage of the bird again and watching it leave with a nod and bow, as even it knew who she was. 

  
  


“And now we wait, my child.” She said, before sitting with him, a wave of her hand having dinner appear for the two of them, before they settled to eat. 

  
~GutB~

  
  


The summer holidays were always nice for those at Hogwarts, sure the students were missed, but the silence was a nice change of pace. The staff was eating when there was a piercing shriek, causing them all to look up at the bird that was approaching. It was Hagrid who identified it, and he got up and held out his arm for it to land. 

  
  


“Bit far from home, are you boy?” Hagrid said, giving the bird a ferret from his large coat. 

  
  


“Hagrid?” Dumbledore asked, and he got a smile from the large man. 

  
  


“This here’s a Lappet Faced Vulture, headmaster.” Hagrid said. “Native mostly to Africa and Arabia… nasty beasts if they are in a fight. Not your normal messenger.” The half giant said, stroking the large bird before taking the letter from it’s talon and giving it to the older male, having approached as Hagrid had given the ferret. 

  
  


“Ah, an acceptance letter, at least I believe so. It is addressed to me, however I do not read this language.” Dumbledore said, showing it to the other professors, all of whom shrugged. That is until it got to Filius, who fixed his glasses and looked at the script. 

  
  


“Hmm… looks like Sumerian, Albus.” Flitwick said, taking the letter and peering at it before turning it to the side, then to the other, before speaking. “Ah, yes… it is an acceptance letter, though this person asks why their charge was not introduced through the normal means for those of non-primary magical birth. I do believe they mean a muggle-born, or muggle raised.” The small man said, getting a soft nod from Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Does it say who it is from, Filius?” Albus asked, getting s gentle hum from the man, as he looked at the letter again. Really inspecting it, before he nodded. 

  
  


“Ah, yes, here it is.” Filius said, showing the symbol at the bottom. “It seems whoever is with this child, follows the goddess of the Stars and Darkness. An old goddess by the name of Hvezda.” He said, blinking at the odd looks his colleagues gave him. “What? I like old, dead history.” He shrugged and went back to inspecting the parchment. “Hmm… even the paper is old, but remarkably well preserved.” He said in a mumble, sitting down and talking more to himself. 

  
  


“I wonder who the letter went to.” Dumbledore said, before looking at the large bird on Hagrid’s arm. “Perhaps we can send a reply back, and track the whereabouts?” He said, the bird screeching and expanding it’s impressive wings, before taking flight. 

  
  


“Aww… little guy seemed a bit offended of that, headmaster.” Hagrid said, before going to sit back down, starting to talk with Prof. Plank about the large bird that was just there. The rest of the meal went without any issue, and then the professors dispersed. Before Hagrid could leave, however, Dumbledore stopped him. 

  
  


“My boy, before I forget.” He started, taking out a letter and handing it to him. “We have yet to hear from Mr. Potter, perhaps you could bring this to him?” Dumbledore said, getting a wide smile from the large, gentle giant. 

  
  


“Of course, Headmaster! I haven’t seen the tyke since he was the size of my palm. Prolly looks just like James I recon.” Hagrid said, going to get ready to deliver the letter, he would probably arrive just after breakfast, not wanting to disturb anyone’s morning meal. 

  
~GutB~

  
  


Hagrid had gone to give the Potter boy the letter, and like he predicted, arrived just after breakfast. He was completely out of place in the neighborhood, but most people tended to just watch and gossip later, busybodies that they were. He came up to Number Four Privet Drive and knocked three times, knowing he would have to bend down quite a bit to enter, he was nearly twelve feet tall, after all. It didn’t take long for the door to open, and a decent sized man looked up. 

  
  


“Uhm… yes?” The man asked, and Hagrid beamed. 

  
  


“Good morning to you, sir. I am looking for Harry Potter. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts.” Hagrid said, letter in one of his many pockets. 

  
  


“Ah, the boy, about school… um, yes.” The smaller man nodded, then stepped aside, and then back a few feet to let the giant of a man inside. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Hagrid said, the door closing behind him, though he still had to keep his head down as the ceilings were not exactly built for a man of his size. 

  
  


“Up the stairs, third door to the right.” Vernon said, gesturing up the stairs, hoping the man did not break them on his way up. 

  
  


“Thank you again, good sir.” Hagrid said, before walking up the stairs, said stairs creaking violently, but remaining sound. When he got to the third door, Hagrid knocked three times, before he heard a gentle ‘come in’ from beyond the door. He smiled and entered, and then his face turned to awe. Not only could he stand straight, but the room was slightly expanded to fit him as well. He looked around and then his eyes caught the young man, Merlin it was like looking at James!

  
  


“Can I help you, sir?” Came the voice of one Harry Potter. 

  
  


“I am Rubeus Hagrid, I’ve come with your Hogwarts letter, Harry.” He said, approaching the boy who tilted his head. 

  
  


“I got my letter yesterday, Mr. Hagrid.” Harry said. “A reply was sent with Nasili.” He said, gesturing to the same bird Hagrid had seen the day before at lunch. 

  
  


“Oh, that was your bird, Harry?” Hagrid said, before sitting down on a chair that expanded for him. “Don’t think the ministry would like all this magic being done, Harry… they are mighty strict about that.” He said, putting his umbrella against the table. 

  
  


“I don’t do the magic, my guardian does.” Harry said, smiling and then turning to the bed that opened, Hvezda coming up from the portal and tilting her head. 

  
  


“Who is this, Harry?” She asked, her tone curious and suspicious. 

  
  


“This is Mr. Hagrid.” Harry started. 

  
  


“Please, just Hagrid, Harry.” Hagrid said, causing Harry to nod. 

  
  


“He’s here to deliver the Hogwarts letter, I guess they couldn’t figure out who the letter came from.” Harry said, snickering softly. “I told you to write it in English, Aunt Hvezda.” He said, smiling at her. 

  
  


She scoffed before replying. “And what is the fun in that, my dear nephew?” She said before kissing his cheek lightly, getting a smile from him. The ebony goddess turned and looked at the large man with a quirked brow, his form twitching when her eyes mimicked a rainbow. 

  
  


“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts school, of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She said, putting a hand on her face to think, making Hagrid frown, then gasp when she spoke next. 

  
  


“Your core is bound…. it’s been bound for many years.” Hvezda said before approaching the stunned man. She reached into his body, her hand ethereal for a moment, before she made a slight jerking motion with said hand, causing him to gasp and drop to his knees. He took on deep, shuddering breaths as she removed her hand, waving it over him, causing him to press a hand to the wall to keep himself stable. 

  
  


“I can feel my magic again…” Hagrid said, watching as she moved to his umbrella, taking the previously broken pieces of his wand and mending them. As he steadied himself she turned and handed the wand to him, and when he picked it up it was like being reunited with an old friend after decades. He sniffed and surprised the woman, giving her a hug that could crush boulders. 

“Ah, well, you are most welcome, Hagrid.” Hvezda said, before pulling back with a smile, and turning to Harry. “Will you be attending, Harry?” The goddess asked, and Harry shrugged and nodded. 

  
  


“Sure, why not. It will be interesting to learn magic from fellow magicals.” Harry said, causing his adopted aunt to smile, and Hagrid to tilt his head. 

  
  


“You’ve been teaching him magic, miss?” Hagrid asked, and got a nod in return before he was given a light, magical shove, right into an exceptionally large, and just as cushy, chair. 

  
  


“Hvezda is fine, or your grace, majesty… whatever you prefer.” She said, causing him to blink and then her to laugh. It was Harry who clarified, though. 

  
  


“This is Lady Hvezda, goddess of the stars, and the ever present darkness.” The young wizard said, with an exaggerated flourish in her direction, causing her to bow. “She’s been my friend for years, and has been teaching me all kinds of things.” He finished, and Hagrid nodded. As he was part creature, Hagrid could feel the radiating power from her, though it was tightly reined in, yet he knew it could be unleashed at a moments notice, just like Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Well, your majesty.” Hagrid started, getting a grin from the goddess. “I was gonna take Harry to get his things, but it seems you’ve got that covered, yeah?” He said, and she nodded with a soft smirk. “Well, I supposed I should be going, then.” He was about to get up when she held up a hand. 

  
  


“I do believe you skipped breakfast in your journey, and we cannot have that.” Hvezda said, and a wave of her hand had a platter of food appearing in front of him, the three of them getting into a comfortable conversation as the man ate. Hagrid would have quite the tale to tell when he got back to Hogwarts. 

  
  


~GutB~

  
  


Dumbledore had heard the tale from Hagrid, and he had a look of contemplation on his face. He had been concerned when Hagrid told him of the woman that had come from under Harry’s bed, but the fact that he was far from harmed, and actually seemed happy was a good thing. No, that was a marvelous thing. He only wondered how the boy would be when he got to Hogwarts, he did hope he was the forgiving sort. Dumbledore had heard all about the Dursley’s treatment of Harry before this woman came into the picture, and it hurt him. It hurt him so deeply. He would personally apologize to Harry, yes, perhaps after a few days of school. He wouldn't want to scare the boy with a headmaster's visit the very same day of his arrival. 

  
  


~GutB~

  
  


September first dawned gloomy and rainy, and Harry was eager to get to his new school. He had learned quite a deal about the magical world, and was eager to get to it. Sure, he had learned magic from his aunt Hvezda, but to go to formal school for it was a different story. He put his things in his trunk, and thanks to a rune from his aunt, shrunk it and placed it into his pocket. He waited for arrival, having eaten a hearty breakfast as the train ride would no doubt take him past lunch and well into dinner. He didn’t wait for long for his aunt, smiling and hugging her at her arrival. She slid her fingers through his hair after the hug and smiled. 

  
  


“Ready, Harry?” Hvezda asked, and he nodded with a wide beaming smile. She was about to walk with him out of the room when she noticed the lack of sun. “Oh no… this will not do. Not for your first day!” She said ,huffing and then raising a hand to the sky, making a fist, and then a tugging motion. In the span of the next few minutes the clouds vanished, the sun brightly shining. 

  
  


“Ah, that’s much better.” She said, before walking with Harry out of the room and then eventually the house. It was still early in the morning, so it was a bit chilly, but the sun was warming up the air steadily. By the time she had reached the front steps, her clothing had changed from a beautiful golden robe to a smart, refined pant suit. Waiting outside for them, as well, was a Rolls Royce, complete with driver. 

  
  


“It will be your first day, why not ride in style, hmm?” She said, smirking at Harry as he flushed softly, the attention of a good portion of the neighborhood on them. She loved this, thrived in the little bit of mischief it caused in her wake. They got into the car and were soon off, Hvezda distracting Harry from his nerves with tales of magic, and her own personal, long history. 

  
  


The trip lasted almost an hour, but they arrived with time to spare. They both walked past the magical barrier, with Harry barely noticing as Hvezda kept him distracted, so he wouldn’t lose his nerve. When she stopped talking and stared right ahead, he turned to see and gasped softly. The scarlet engine that would take him to Hogwarts was there, and it was brilliant in it’s magical magnificence. Truly a testament to the ability of mortals, at least that was the thought the goddess beside him had, he was just eagerly waiting its departure. 

  
  


“Harry, look at me.” Hvezda said, kneeling softly so she was eye level with him. He turned and smiled, getting a stroke to his cheek, and then a hand through his hair. “Never hesitate to call for me, and always remember that I am your goddess, as you are my child, yes?” She said, smiling, and keeping her own encroaching feelings at bay. She had never had any children of her own, it just was never something that crossed her mind… yet Harry had changed that. 

  
  


“I’ll remember that, Aunty.” Harry said, giving her the tightest hug he could manage, whispering. “See you tonight?” He asked, smiling at her and she nodded. 

  
  


“Go on then, Harry… find your seat, relax, enjoy the ride.” She gave him one last hug, and a kiss to his cheek, before he went to do just that. She turned and with not even a whisper, she had vanished. 

  
  


~GutB~

The ride had been fun, yes, that was a perfect way to put it. It had been long, and the trolley lady had a few snacks to tide the children over, but they were all ready for a nice meal once they arrived. Harry had met and befriended quite the assortment of children, from a snooty, well off blonde boy, to a not so well off, friendly redhead. There was bushy haired girl that came in part way through, and a slightly pudgy boy that followed. There was another blonde that showed up, though she was rather aloof and just a bit cold, yet Harry had managed to get her to laugh. 

  
  


The compartment had been a bit crowded, but everyone had been eager enough for a good, fun time. They promised, as much as they could, to stay friends no matter their houses. The redhead and blonde boy were a little reluctant, for silly political reasons, they agreed as well. They all made their way to the boats that would ferry them across the lake, and were awed at the brilliance that was Hogwarts. Harry sighed softly, and as they passed the wards he smiled, this was going to be fun, he knew it. 

  
  


The first years waited for to be called, and then one by one they were sorted. It was a simple process, really, and that took a lot of weight off of the children as they had been rather nervous. Daphne, the blonde female, had been sorted into Ravenclaw, right along with the bushy haired friend Hermione. Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff, and nearly ran off with the hat in his excitement. Draco was almost immediately sorted into Slytherin, and he seemed absolutely pleased as punch to go there. Sooner rather than later, it was Harry’s turn, and when his name was called the hall went silent. The teachers seemed to watch on baited breath, and he quite honestly had the longest sorting of the last few decades. However, upon the three minute mark the hat shouted out his new home for the next seven years. 

  
  


“Hufflepuff!” 

  
  


There was a bit of silence, but then there was a great deal of applause, both from his new house, and the friends that were scattered about the hall. Ron went to Gryffindor, much to the delight of his three brothers. The sorting finished with a boy going to Slytherin, and then the headmaster told them all to tuck in, as he was sure they were all famished. The food appeared and everyone did as he had said, as it had been indeed true. The friends spoke and laughed, introductions were made, and new friendships started to bloom. At the head table there were also conversations, but of a different nature. Mostly on the topic of Harry himself, though they were all pleased he was safe and happy, such a vibrant, easy going child it seemed. They would all watch him, all for different reasons as well. 

  
  


~GutB~

Harry made friends, quickly and through all the houses, and he made a little mischief as well. While Hvezda was the goddess of the Stars and the everlasting darkness, she has at one time been referred to as Loki, god of trickery. It was a fun stretch of a few hundred years, and she had retained a bit of her tricksters ways, at least when she was feeling frisky in that sense. She had passed on that mentality to Harry, coming fourth after being studious, respectful to his elders, and of course staying healthy. It had not taken long for him, but he had found himself with the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan organizing pranks that ranged from house wide, to school wide. No one was safe, but so long as they were harmless, there was no real need to be reprimanded. 

  
  


The four were not perfect, and sometimes they were caught, but it was always fun to keep on going. Time passed, as it usually did, and though he was busy with school and friends, Harry always had time for his goddess. He made time for her. Harry had his visit with Dumbledore, and much to the older man’s relief, Harry was a forgiving soul. The fact that the next day the older man’s robes were a brilliant cacophony of colors did not go unnoticed, though it was argued that the residents of the nearby village of Hogsmeade could see his robes from the great hall. His beard and hair were the same, and he took this as the small bit of animosity the boy had for him, being released in the way of a harmless prank. SO what if these colors lasted a few days, it gave the boy, as well as a good portion of the student body, joy so he would be alright with that. 

  
  


~GutB~

All Hallows eve, Halloween, Samhain. Different names for the same day, from different walks of life. For Harry it was Samhain, in which he could greater give praise to his goddess, as she was brighter in the darkness than any other day of the year. He would be attending the feast, with his friends, and then retreat to his own personal little spot to give his praise. It was about halfway through the feast when Professor Quirrel came barreling in, panicked, and because of it his normal stutter was gone. 

“TROLL! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know.” He said, smiling and then slumping onto the floor in a dead faint. There was a moment of silence before chaos broke out in the great hall. Through the chaos Quirrel got up and slipped away, though he was not unnoticed, and Severus followed shortly after. There were a few thunderous bangs before silence reigned, everyone looking at Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Everyone return to your seats!” He said, voiced amplified by magic. “The doors in the great hall shall be sealed, and you are to listen to your prefects, as well as the head boy and girl.” He said with that authoritative finality that they could not deny. He nodded and then looked to his remaining staff, gathering them to go search the dungeons. As he passed to the main doors he spoke some more. “I want a head count, I want to make sure every student save for those in the infirmary are accounted for.” As he said that he flicked his wand, sending a silent order to the wards to seal the infirmary doors. 

  
  


“Headmaster!” Came the scared, worried voice of Prefect Percy Weasley. Dumbledore turned and nodded to the boy. “My brother… Ron, he’s missing! He… he’s not here!” He said, the need to be respectable gone, it was his family after all. “He went to use the loo, then Prof. Quirrel came in! What if the troll gets him!?” He said, starting to breathe heavier, almost hyperventilating. 

  
  


“Do not worry, Mr. Weasley, we shall find your brother.” Dumbledore said, a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Percy nodded softly, being taken away by his other two younger brothers, so they could assist in calming him down, even if they were worried themselves. 

  
  


“Headmaster, we’re missing Harry.” Prefect Cedric Diggory said, making Dumbledore turn and frown. 

  
  


“I see, very well. We will split up. Filius, go with Pomona, Minerva, you are with me.” He then turned to the large grounds keeper. “Hagrid, remain in the hall, in case it by passes us. If you must, use force.” Dumbledore said, and Hagrid nodded, going around to try and calm the children a bit more. 

  
  


“Come, Minerva.” Dumbledore said, momentarily opening the doors for them to all leave, before sealing them behind them. Sure, Quirrel had said the troll was in the dungeons, but he could have moved since the announcement. The two eldest staff made their way to the dungeons, and were lucky to find the Troll, or at least it’s scent. They followed the putrid smell of the less than hygienic humanoid, and found it starting to batter into a door. Just as they arrived it made it’s way inside, getting two screams for it’s trouble. It groaned in delight, and then grunted when it was hit with a spell from behind, it’s rocky hide absorbing the magic. 

  
  


“Rock troll… be wary, Minerva, they are impervious to most magics.” Dumbledore said, wand at the ready before the two elder’s started firing higher class spells, keeping the large, mature beast from the children. It snarled and after a few more hits, started to charge them, confusion on it’s face as when it stopped they were behind him. It turned and grunted again, readying for another charge. It then roared in rage when it saw it’s two morsels being taken away. It seemed to grow even angrier, and then it’s hide thickened, making it even harder to harm with the magic being thrown it’s way. 

  
  


“Wall it in, Minerva. Marble or granite would be best, I believe.” Dumbledore said, starting to wave his wand to do the intricate conjuration to be sure it was nice and sturdy. Minerva started the same when Harry ran past them both. 

  
  


“ _ Stella Interitum!” _ Harry said, pointing his wand and firing a soft, small red orb. The troll blinked for a moment, confused at the small thing, and then Harry turned and tugged the two stunned teachers into the broken doorway. The last thing they saw was the small orb giving a small explosion and then  _ everything _ within twenty feet was sucked into the spot it exploded, troll included. It was silent, except for the momentary cry of distress from the troll. They peeked out to see indents in the stone of the castle, and the floor. The ceiling was a bit too high up, but it seemed a bit distended, as if it had been trying to reach what had happened. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter, where did you learn such a thing?!” Dumbledore asked, surprised and a little upset. That was a very old, and very dark spell. Harry fidgeted softly and looked at his feet, then up at the headmaster. 

  
  


“My aunt taught it to me. She said only to use it in an extreme emergency. I think… I think this counts.” Harry said, looking only the slightest bit chastised. 

  
  


“I assume this is not your aunt by blood, but of your choosing?” Dumbledore said, getting a nod from Harry, causing Dumbledore to sigh. “I would very much like to speak to her, Harry. I trust she has not taught you any other dark spells?” He asked, and then frowned when Harry didn’t respond, but just looked away. “I see… then I trust she stressed to you the importance of  **when** to cast these spells?” He asked, and at that Harry looked up and nodded. “Very well, come, the threat is over… the feast can continue.” Dumbledore said, walking back towards the hall, a pensive look on his face. He needed to talk with this woman… and soon. 

  
~GutB~

  
  


“And then, like you told me to, I said the words and flung my wand at him.” Harry said, regaling his aunt Hvezda with the tale of the troll, causing her to give him a gentle hug. 

  
  


“You did well, my child, very well.” She said, running her fingers through his hair, like she knew he liked. He sighed and leaned into her, getting a gentle hug in return. “I will speak to the headmaster as well, do not worry. Perha-” She froze, looking to the side and raising an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Aunty?” Harry asked, looking up when she stopped speaking. 

  
  


“There is another worshiper, calling for me, within these walls…” She said, and he got off of her lap, smiling at her. 

  
  


“Go to them, Aunty… go!” He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before she smiled and vanished in a swath of darkness. 

  
  


~GutB~

  
  


“To her I pray… to the lady of the stars, and the everlasting darkness. Give me the strength to go on, the strength to bolster myself.” Came the prayer of one Severus Snape, sitting gingerly on his busted leg, not wanting to go to Poppy and get unnecessary questions. He finished his prayer, snuffing the candles in doing so, and giving one more sign of the faith. He then got up, about to rekindle his room lights, when there was a purple outline of his lady’s constellation. It appeared on the wall and then a portal opened, and out stepped a woman that made him gasp for breath. 

  
  


“You… interesting.” Hvezda said, and she watched as Severus genuflected in front of her, not bothering to hide his wince. He was in the presence of his goddess, he could feel it in his very core. “I had wondered if there were others on this world who still spoke to me. Rise, Severus.” She said, and he did just that, keeping his gaze averted. 

  
  


“You have permission to gaze upon me, as you have been so very faithful.” Hvezda said, and he looked up, a smile on his face to rival even Harry’s when he saw her. “So diligent… enough that you agitate an injury out of respect for me.” The goddess intoned, waving a hand gently and enjoying the look of relief on his face as he was healed in an instant, then gasping as her magic washed over him further, his tainted core cleansed as well. 

“Too long had you suffered, no longer, not while I remain your goddess.” She said, causing him to nod and bow in thanks and respect. “You are not alone on this world, but as I told the other who praises and worships me, I ask for more followers.” She smiled and caressed his cheek, causing him to softly sigh. “Bring others into my embrace, and let them feel the caress that is the darkness everlasting.” With those words spoken, she left just as she arrived. Severus shuddered lightly, that was an experience he would not mind having again. To feel his goddess touch him, make his magic sing, it was indescribable. 

  
  


~GutB~

  
  


Dumbledore was looking through a book of dark spells, one that had been removed from the library, when the lights in his office went dark, and a dim purple light shown instead. From one of his walls a portal opened, and a woman thought to be myth and legend stepped out. 

  
  


“You wished to speak with me, Albus, let us speak.” Hvezda said, and Dumbledore wondered if he really did want to speak to this woman. His mind firing as fast as it could, the dots connecting just as quickly. 

  
  


“Goddess of the Stars and the everlasting Darkness…” Dumbledore said, bowing his head in respect, the lights returning once her portal closed. 

  
  


“You’re intelligent, this will make the conversation that much more simple.” She said, sitting down on the chair that had been provided with a lazy flick of her wrist. Dumbledore nodded, sitting up and then trying to decide what to say. What exactly did you say to a goddess?


End file.
